Founders' Of Hogwarts
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: This is a story about how Hogwarts was founded. AU. Written by Sevvie! I do not own HP - borrowing the characters.
1. Chapter One: Weekly Chats

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling! I own nothing, I am not making profit of this! I'm just borrowing the plot and twisting some of my ideas in. Having fun, ya'know.

Chapter One: Weekly Chats.

Godric took a sip of his Mead, giving a small smile, he had spent the last 20 minutes sitting silently at a table of the local pub in Godric's Hollow listening to his friends bicker. Every couple of nights, himself and his three closest friends would meet up for a chat, just to keep up on things, since they were all very busy with their jobs. Putting his glass down, he saw past Rowena's head that Salazar had just walked inside the pub, he chuckled and raised his hand, signaling him over, if he hadn't, he was positive Salazar would've saw Rowena and Helga arguing, and turned to leave before seen.

Salazar sighed, walking over and taking his normal seat next to Godric, "Again?" he asked, nodding to Rowena and Helga, Godric laughed and signaled for the owner of the pub to bring another glass of Mead over,

"Yes, again, this time it's about Charms, however. I stopped listening after the first 5 minutes, but from what I've heard, Rowena believes Charms takes more talent than Transfiguration." He said with a raised eyebrow at Salazar.

Salazar shook his head, taking the glass being handed to him, "You women fight about anything," Salazar scoffed, taking a drink of his Mead. This got both Rowena and Helga's attention, and they both stopped arguing to turn on Salazar,

"Us Women? If I remember correctly, you and Godric have fights about much more idiotic things," Rowena retaliated, rolling her eyes,

"Indeed! Like that one night, remember Rowena? Godric and Salazar had one too many bottles of Mead, and began hexing one another.." Helga said with a smirk.

Godric coughed on his Mead and laughed, "Darn it, Sal! You got them on us now!"

Salazar rolled his eyes and attempted to ignore the women by ordering himself some food.

"On another note, ladies, Sal, how've you guys been? We missed our last chat because I couldn't get out of work, so it's been over a week, I'm sure you guys have had many things happen?" Godric asked, finishing up his last sip of Mead, and flashing a smile at Helga, he'd never let the woman know, but he had always had somewhat of a 'crush' if you would on her.

Helga smiled back at him, giving a light blush, "Oh, I've been not doing much, except cooking, actually things have been a bit slow at my Shop." She said with a sigh, Helga when she had turned 18, inherited an old shop from her Grandmother, who baked sweets, and since then she had been cooking, she loved the art, as she saw it, and she was damn good at it.

Rowena shrugged at the two, sitting back in her chair and pinching the bridge of her nose, "What can I say? I teach foreign children Transfiguration, it's a shame if you want to learn you need to hire tutors for Magic, yeah? And we all know Beauxbaton's is an exclusive school." She said with a sigh.

Godric nodded, he knew what she meant, he taught Defensive spells and Transfiguration to children as well, and as Professors who did Home-School, they had to apparate between appointments, sometimes apparating as far as Germany. Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned his attention to Salazar, whom was just as quite as ever, "And you, Sal?"

Salazar listened to the complaints everyone had about their work, and sighed, he couldn't complain, "I don't have a job anymore." He said plain as day, not a care about it.

Everyone blinked at him, with their mouths open slightly, Salazar had been fired from more jobs than they could all count with their fingers. It was Rowena who made the first noise, a chuckle, "What did you do now, Sal? Hex your boss?"

Salazar glared at Rowena, "Actually, no, I hexed a fellow worker." He stated with a smirk.

Godric, Helga, and Rowena all sighed, then began laughing, followed in by Salazar, "Sal, what're we going to do with you?" Godric asked, patting his back.

Salazar raised an eyebrow, and gave a shrug, "It's not like I need a job, nor do you three, we're a couple of the wealthiest in the England Wizarding World," and it was true, they all four were, with that, the owner of the pub handed them all their plates, and walked away,

After a very well cooked meal, they all sat in content silence, each one thinking about various things, it was Godric to say something first, "Have you all heard about that new Lake they built near the Forbidden Forest?"

"You mean that Forest in Scotland?" Rowena asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering why Godric had brought that up.

Godric nodded in reply, "I heard they're selling that land up there. Lots of charms imbued in the lands to prevent Muggles from seeing it."

Salazar put down his third glass of Mead, and looked at his old friend, "What're you getting on about, Godric?"

Godric chuckled, "Well, I was thinking, we either hate our jobs, can't keep a job, or work is slow enough where we can hire help, why not build our own company? Or something along those lines, 'eh?" he asked, looking at Rowena, hoping she had caught onto his drift.

Rowena raised an eyebrow, "Or a School?" she asked with a smirk.

Salazar coughed up his last bite of food, "A school? Why in Merlin's beard would we want to make a school?"

Helga sat back silent, she was intrigued by the idea, and it was true, she could hire two or three helpers to take care of the shop.

Godric patted Sal's back and nodded, "A School! It's perfect, a school which accepts anybody of Wizarding descendent! Children can finally have somewhere they can go to learn, whether they're too poor for tutors! Or.." Godric stopped in mid-sentence, thinking about everything, "It's a good idea, isn't it?"

Rowena, Helga, Salazar, and Godric all four looked from one another, minutes of silence went by, all thinking about all the work that would need to be done.

"I can build the Castle with Charms." Helga finally said.

"I can Transfigure anything we need, and enchant the Castle." Rowena claimed.

Godric nodded at the two, then all three turned their attention to Salazar, "We can split the cost for everything, four ways. What do you say, Sal?" Godric asked.

Salazar stared at his three closest friends, blinking, then sighing, he couldn't say no, it was a good idea, "Let's do it."


	2. Chapter Two: Preparations

Chapter Two: Preparations.

Salazar glared at Godric as he paid the Man they had bought the land from, "Are you sure we shouldn't see the land first?"

Godric rolled his eyes, Rowena stayed back in England to spend the day apparating to the different homes her and Godric tutored at to tell them they were opening a school and wouldn't be tutoring anymore, and Helga stayed back to hire new help and train them. Since they had apparated to Scotland earlier in the morning, Salazar had been complaining about every little detail, and Godric, if he was so happy to finally have the deal done, would've hexed him into next week. "Just leave it, Sal, we'll check it out when we meet up with Helga and Rowena for lunch, Rowena said last night she came up with some plans and drawings for what the Castle should look like, she said between myself and her making the materials, and Helga and you Charming the school to pieces, we should have it done in a few days' time."

Salazar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, fine." He said turning and walking out of the Old Man's house they had purchased the land from, for someone to own that much land, the Man lived in one of the smallest cots he had ever seen, if you had money, why would one live in such a small cot? He shrugged it off, figuring the Old Man could live wherever he wished, it wasn't his problem.

Godric stepped out after thanking the Man for the deed and other things, he put the portkey he received from the Man in his pocket, and looked at Salazar, "Ready? We have to apparate to my home in Godric's Hollow, then use the portkey with Helga and Rowena which takes us to Hogsmeade, then we can follow the path up to the land."

Salazar scoffed, reaching over to Godric and gripping his shirt sleeve, then apparating them both himself to the door step of Godric's home. Godric blinked after being warped and glared, "Sal! You know I hate apparating, and I prefer to do it myself when I have too!" he sighed, the first time he had apparated, his arm had practically come off, he hardly trusted himself to apparate, let alone another person.

"Right, shall we, Godric?" Salazar asked, already walking away to the Pub where he spotted Rowena and Helga laughing.

Godric glared once again, running to catch up and pulling the portkey from his pocket, "Alright, we're going to Hogsmeade for lunch, then up to the land, yeah?" he asked as he held the portkey, which was a key, in the middle of the four. Everyone nodded, grabbing a hold of the key, "Excellent, Hengist!" he said, activating the portkey and being warped into the sky, and after a few minutes, landing all on their feet in the middle of Hogsmeade.

"Oh, it's beautiful here!" Helga was the first to say after looking around.

Rowena nodded in agreement, "I read it's breathtaking in the Yule times."

"I'd imagine so." Godric agreed with both, walking towards a building where he saw people walking out with food.

Salazar glared, "How do you know they have good food there?"

Godric laughed, "I don't, all game of mystery."

Salazar rolled his eyes, following Godric behind Rowena and Helga who were in step behind him.

After eating and listening to Salazar complain about every little detail of the food, the four set off down the path which as they were told, lead them to the land. As they reached it, they looked around, the land was completely clear, the grass was perfectly trimmed and green, the lake was in view, and the Forbidden Forest was darker looking than ever. "Well, here we are. We own from the Forbidden Forest to the hill over there," Godric stated pointing out to a slump hill.

"It seems like enough space, more than enough, really, especially with the use of Magic." Rowena said with a nod, "On another note, I have the drawing plans." She said, pulling out a few pieces of folded paper from her robes and handing them around.

Helga walked around the four, looking in every possible direction, ideas of what could go here and there going through her head, as she took the paper, she glanced at it and gasp, "Rowena, this castle is beautiful! I hope it comes out just like this," she said with a smile, handing the paper to Salazar.

Salazar being himself shrugged and merely glanced at the papers then handed them back not giving any comment. Godric took all the papers together and smiled, "Excellent, we'll get started today then!" Godric announced, and in response, everyone nodded.

With that, they began working. It was decided that it would be a school where students come to live, excluding going home on holidays, thus they needed Dorm-rooms, Common-rooms, as well as living areas for Teachers, a classroom for each class, as well as extra classrooms incase anything was to be added to the curriculum, and for special activities, like possibly a dueling club, or a place to meet for games. It was also decided that Salazar's chambers would be in Dungeons, which would be built under a lake, Godric's chambers would be in the Middle Courtyard, as well as the Headmaster's office, Helga's Chambers would be in the basement, where she found it the best temperature to grow plants and things that don't go in the Greenhouse, and finally Rowena's chambers would be in the West Tower of the castle, at the very top, and the West Tower be the highest Towers of them all so she could have a view of the land.

It took longer than originally planned, since everyone had their ideas of what should be where, and how things should look, but alas, after a week and a half of hard work and planning, it was finished, a Castle in their opinions, more magnificent than any other they had seen, as well as in History. The day everything was finished, Godric stepped into the Grand Hall, which had four sets of tables, and a Head-table for Professors. He walked up to the Head-table and took a seat, taking a bite of the food Helga had made them, they had decided House Elves which served the families of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin would work for the school, as well as any free House Elves which still wished to work, and either way, House Elves would be paid for their hard work. It was discussed, and school term would begin September 1st, which was three months away, and so, they needed to discuss last minute details.

"Alright, everyone." Godric said, putting his fork down on his empty plate and rubbing his now full stomach, "We have to discuss some things, as you all know. First, we've decided upon houses which students will be organized in, how to sort them into which house is the question now.."

Rowena stood and smiled, "I've the perfect solution, Godric. We can charm a hat!"

All the Founders, as they called themselves now, looked at Rowena with questions in their eyes. "A hat?" Godric asked.

Rowena nodded, "That old hat you own, the tattered up one."

Godric thought for a second, he knew what hat she was talking about, it was left to him from his Grandfather's will, the only thing of his Grandfather he had left. "How?" was all he asked.

"I shall charm it! I've been looking through some old Charm books I own, and found one which can give an unanimated object life, as well as a personality of sorts." Rowena explained.

Helga laughed, "I thought Charms were useless, Rowena?"

"I never said useless, I just said I find Transfiguration much more useful." Rowena retaliated with a smile.

Godric nodded, "Very well, we shall charm it, and now how do we embed the selection of students to which house?"

Rowena raised an eyebrow, "We could pick traits, which we all think our house should possess, and whatever student has the most similar traits of one house, they're sorted into that house!"

Salazar nodded, "I agree with Rowena."

"Very well, Helga, you first, then Rowena, then myself, then Salazar." Godric explained, smiling.

Helga giggled in a childish manner, "Okay, Students of Hufflepuff Loyal, Patient, Dedicated, Hard-working, fair, and Non-judgemental."

"Nice traits, Helga," Godric said with a grin.

"Ahem, Ravenclaw students should be Intelligent, Witty, Creative, and Wise."

Godric nodded in agreement, their houses sounded like them, as should his, "Gryffindor's should be Brave, Chivalrous, Daring, and Selfless."

Salazar chuckled, "My Slytherins' should be…" he paused, thinking for a moment, then giving a grin, "Cunning, Resourceful, Vain, Ambitious, and taught to stick to Tradition." He said with a nod.

Godric smiled at his friends, and then lifted his wand, charming the banner above the first table to the far right, "Each house will need a symbol, as well as colors, I'll choose a Lion for mine, as well as my favorite colors Crimson and Gold."

Rowena lifted her wand, charming the banner above the table second to the right, "An Eagle, with Blue and Bronze." She then looked over at Helga, signaling her turn.

Helga stood and smiled, pulling her wand out and charming the table second to the left, "A Badger, Yellow and Black." She said with a smirk.

Salazar stood as well, as the last one; he charmed the banner above the first table to the left, "A Snake, -Green and Silver-" he spoke, half in parselmouth.

The other founders laughed at Salazar's change in language; sometimes he did it without even noticing, and all the talk about Snakes must've made him think of his parselmouth gift.

A nod from each, they walked up to the Headmaster office, to charm the Sorting hat as they agreed to call it, as well as get a list of all students 11 to 18 years old to invite them to attend the school, it was planned that 11 year olds would begin their first year, as normal, and every other year would take extra classes to catch up, as well as older than 18 year old students will be invited to the school once a week to catch up on classes with specialized tutors, this way everyone can have the knowledge of the school.


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome to Hogwarts Sal

[Thinking of turning this into a Salazar/Godric ship. Review with your thoughts. Thanks.]

Chapter Three; Welcome to Hogwarts – Salazar's POV.

To say Salazar was exhausted would be an understatement. He had made up subjects, planned them out for what year you must be in to take that class, interviewed with Professors he met through the connections of his many jobs. He'd also had almost nightly fights with Rowena and Helga – whom he was convinced was turning on him. Godric was the only one who was calm around him, not yelling or really agreeing, more just staying quiet, which was annoying him. He lay in his bed in the dungeons, trying to will himself to get up – yesterday students had arrived, and in with the herd came not only pure-bloods and half-bloods… but mudbloods. They had actually let muggle-borns in his- their school. It was disgraceful. All four of them were pure-bloods, and yet he was the only one with these views. He didn't understand it at all.

He finally pushed out of his bed and threw on a cloak, heading down to his classroom – it had been decided he would take Potions, Godric was on Defence Against the Dark Arts, Rowena took Transfiguration, and Helga took Charms, of course. He had wondered to himself if he should've fought for the DADA position, dark arts was his expertise, however Godric had made it clear it was only defense spells taught. How one would defend himself from spells he never learned about because there was no offensive spells taught – Salazar would never know.

When he arrived, he was glad to see several students already seated, he brought fear to them by his parseltongue, something he was extremely proud of. Students needed to fear their teachers. He stood against his desk and glared at them all. "Get to work!" He bellowed, the students rustling around to fix a first-year potion, he had a few older years, but even they were not capable of anything above a first-year potion – unless they were from a rather rich pure-blood family and could hire tutors. Even then there weren't many tutors for some a subtle subject like potions – Salazar was lucky to learn from his Father before he passed.

By the end of his class, several students had exploded their cauldrons, and Salazar swore he was going to bust a blood vessel soon. He stopped at a table where a mudblood was working, her potion looked so perfect… so much more perfect than the rest of the classes, who consisted of half-bloods and mostly pure-bloods. This angered Salazar, he wasn't sure why it did – well yes he was, she was a filthy mudblood, born from muggles, doing better than those born to wizarding families.

He leaned over the girls shoulder and glared. "Wrong shade."

The girl huffed. "Sir, it's the perfect shade." She snarled, she knew Salazar Slytherin wasn't fond of her type, she had heard Rowena and Helga yelling at him about it the day before.

"I said… wrong shade." He repeated.

She locked her jaw. "How many shades am I off?"

"Why should I tell you that?" He asked.

She glared. "You're a teacher, you're supposed to be helping me perfect, not telling me I'm doing it wrong and then not helping me fix it!"

Salazar threw his hand over the table, the cauldron hitting the wall and the potion spilling out. "Out! All of you! Especially you, filthy mudblood." He hissed, everyone rushed out and the girl burst into tears before running out with her classmates. Salazar tossed his hand up and banished all the cauldrons, he would be damned if he had a mudblood at the top of his class. She was a Gryffindor, which meant Godric – he knew Godric wouldn't yell at him much, it wasn't in his nature, though if word reached Rowena and Helga, he'd be in for it. Nothing infuriated him more these days than those two bickering or yelling. When they were friends and meeting once a week, he could deal with it, it even amused him. But things changed, he wasn't sure when they changed, maybe it was stress. He wasn't sure. He hated not being sure of things.

The rest of his classes were boring, rumor had gotten around that he had a temper and was not to be messed with in class. Every student respected this, he even tested it by saying Wolfsbane and Aconite were different things – he could tell some students wanted to correct him, but none rose their hands or made a peep. This satisfied him a bit. After every class of the day, eating lunch in his office to avoid the other three, he finally began to get ready for the inevitable: Dinner. He knew he was in for it, as he walked towards the Great Hall, he had ran into several teachers, all avoiding his gaze and acting frightened – this meant Rowena or Helga was looking for him.

Upon entering, he got a few glares from the Gryffindor table, but he paid them no attention, instead his gaze was locked at the three of his friends sitting at the table, all staring down at their plates. He felt weird ping in his stomach, quickly ignoring it for hunger he claimed his seat at the Head Table and began to eat just as others were doing. He could feel Rowena and Helga both glaring at him, but he ignored it. He also had a very odd feeling; he glanced up and turned towards Godric to start a conversation but froze when he saw Godric glaring as well, his fists clenched. "We need to talk." He hissed. Salazar had never heard such anger from Godric's tone, or if he did they were both drunk out of their minds and fighting about something completely idiotic. He gave a curt nod and turned back to his plate, finishing his dinner.

After the very quiet affair of dinner, Salazar nodded his approval for the Prefect he had chosen to lead his house to the dungeons and their common-room, he watched in silence as the other head of houses did the same and then Godric turned his gaze to him, signaling for him to follow. Salazar hissed silently as he followed Godric to the tower where his chambers rested. He stepped into Godric's rooms and took a quick look around, his eyebrow quirking in curiosity at the colors chosen – green and scarlet, a very odd mixture, or at least to Salazar. He never saw it coming when Godric charged and slammed him into the wall, one hand on Salazar's throat and the other gripping his forearm and pinning it to the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" Godric hissed.

Salazar raised his eyebrow. "S—Salazar Slytherin?"

"You think I'm joking. I'm not, Sal, you made a student of mine cry. You called her… such a derogatory term! What the hell is wrong with you? She is a child! A magical child might I add! You disrespected her, you've disrespected this school! She came to me crying wanting to go home!" Godric exasperated.

"Did you let her?" He asked.

Godric's eyebrow rose. "Let her go home?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she belongs here just as any other student does!" Godric shouted. "Are you really so blind!"

"I am not blind—"

"Are you really so ignorant then?"

"How dare you, Godr—"

"No! How dare you!" Godric shouted, hitting Salazar against the wall again. "Do /not/ disrespect my students in such a manner /ever/ again. Do you understand me?" Godric asked. Salazar stared in Godric's eyes, anger flared in them. He gave a curt nod and then was released from the wall; he rubbed his neck as pain coursed through it. Godric straightened his robes and glanced up, widening his eyes. "That's going to bruise…" He whispered, reaching over and touching Salazar's neck. Salazar widened his eyes when he felt the gentle touch, quickly pulling away and walking out of Godric's chambers.

Salazar rushed down to the safety of his chambers and dungeons; the whole time his hand resting on his neck and rubbing where Godric's hand had held it, he felt his cheeks burning which confused him even more. He growled to himself, he thought Godric was the one who understood him, none of them understood him, and they all thought he was just a mudblood hating cur! But he wasn't, he had his reasons, not that they were any of their reasons, but he did. He thought Godric understood that, but today Godric showed his true colors. Salazar felt betrayed, but he also felt something else, Godric had just choked him practically, but then afterwards the gentle touch, which confused Salazar beyond everything. He was used to being hit, his Father was a very strict man, but no one had every comforted him in such a way as a gentle touch. Salazar finally reached his quarters and decided it was time for some drinking until he was unconscious or could think clearly.


	4. Chapter Four: Welcome to Hogwarts Godric

Chapter Four: Welcome to Hogwarts – Godric's POV.

Godric had never been so happy, the school was up and running, they had a staff, about two hundred or more students of all different ages. The whole staff was exhausted – taking extra classes and tutoring for older students whom didn't get to come to the school when they were 11. Most of the students were brilliant though, so tutoring was easy and most of the spells – being first year spells – came naturally easy for the older students.

He rose out of bed and got dressed for the day, frowning at the only bad thing about this – Rowena, Helga, and Salazar almost daily were fighting. Godric knew better than to take sides, taking both sides – at least in his opinion – made sense, or at least to some extent on almost every matter. Though even if only one side made sense, he would stay neutral, if he went with Rowena and Helga – Salazar would be mad, and if he went with Salazar – well Rowena and Helga's tempers are known worldwide.

After he walked out of his chambers, he decided to skip breakfast to meet some older Gryffindors in his classroom, and give them a quick boggart lesson – one of the easiest and most fun lessons in his opinion that he wouldn't be able to teach third years and younger until the middle of the year. He walked into his classroom and beamed at all the students who were smiling in return and already poking at the closet he held the boggart in.

"What's in it, sir?" A black haired boy asked.

"A boggart, that is." Godric responded, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms.

"What are we going to do with a boggart?"

"My Mom found one once, turned into my grandfather, my Father was pissed for weeks."

"Hey. Watch your language, Mister Bucklin." Godric scolded, the blond boy flushed with embarrassment. "Now, we're going to try out the spell Riddikulus. It's very simple! Just hold your wand up and clearly say the spell, whilst imagining something funny in your head. The Boggart will turn into your worst fear, you need to ignore that, confront your fears. That is what this class is all about." He explained, smiling as the students nodded and then releasing the shapeshifter, the students lining up and fighting the boggart off one by one.

Godric was proud of each student as they came up and conquered. By the time lunch rolled around, Godric rushed to the Great Hall – starving. He decided to never skip breakfast again. Upon entering, he saw a fuming Rowena and Helga, which meant they were probably after Salazar again as he wasn't sitting at the table. As he walked down the way, he stopped at his table at a girl with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Are you okay?" He asked, frowning. She shook her head and avoided his gaze, refusing to talk. "I'm your head of house, if you need to talk, just come to me, okay?" He assured her, and she nodded – he figured that was the best he was going to get, at least for now. He turned back to the Head Table and claimed his seat, nibbling on his lunch, still worried about the girl, why she was crying so much.

After lunch, he headed towards his office, as he had no more classes for the day, and claimed his seat at his desk, using this time to grade some papers. He glanced up when a knock came and waved his hand, opening the door. The girl from earlier stepping inside. "Sir?"

"Yes, please sit down. What's bugging you?"

"I—can I please go home?"

Godric frowned. "Why would you want to go home?"

"I don't fit in here, sir…"

"Don't… fit in?"

"Sir, I'm a mudblood."

Godric widened his eyes. "Which student called you that? I assure you, such a term will not be used. I will expel them imme—"

"Professor Slytherin…"

Godric's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

"He… I didn't mess up that potion. It was the perfect shade… but he /always/ finds things wrong with my potions! He… He kicked us all out, and said especially me; I'm a filthy little mudblood…"

"I—please. Don't leave… I will take care of this matter, okay? He will /never/ call you that again, I assure you."

She nodded. "Th-thank you sir…"

"If anything… anything happens that upsets you even a little bit, please come to me, okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir, so much. Have a nice day."

"You as well." He nodded, smiling, and when the door closed his smile fell to a frown, and then his face distorted to anger.

Godric fumed in his office, vibrations of anger and magic flowing off him and out of his office, humming through the halls. He glanced up and noticed it was dinner time, shaking his head as he found that he had been sitting there all day, glaring a hole in the wall. He crossed the room and left to the Great Hall, and when he entered, his fists were clenched and just from his expression – which was emotionless, everyone could tell something was wrong, and the girl had spread around that Salazar was going to pay – and how he was.

Upon reaching the head table, he sat and waited for his friend to walk through the door. When he did, Godric's eyes slit into a glare as he watched his friend cross the hall and up to the table, stealing glances at Rowena and Helga, probably thinking he was in trouble with them and not expecting Godric was the angry one. Everyone stared at their plates as he finished the wall and took his seat in between Rowena and Godric. He began to eat and finally looked up at Godric, opening his mouth to say something, but Godric was having none of that. "We need to talk." He hissed in anger. When he nodded, Godric could've scoffed. He seemed like it wasn't even affecting him – which made Godric even madder.

After dinner, which was oddly quiet, Godric waved his prefect off to lead his house to their common-room and then glared at Salazar, waving his hand to follow him. He turned on his heel and walked towards his chambers in silence, refusing to say anything and risk being seen by students, unlike Rowena and Helga, he had respect for their positions, they were Professors and it wasn't good to be seen by students yelling at each other like fourteen year olds with a grudge. Godric opened his chambers and waited for Salazar to enter. He closed the door and clenched his fists as Salazar stared around. He wasn't sure what coursed through him or why he did it, but before he could think about it, he grabbed hold of Salazar and slammed him against the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" Godric hissed.

Salazar raised his eyebrow. "S—Salazar Slytherin?"

"You think I'm joking. I'm not, Sal, you made a student of mine cry. You called her… such a derogatory term! What the hell is wrong with you? She is a child! A magical child might I add! You disrespected her, you've disrespected this school! She came to me crying wanting to go home!" Godric exasperated – he couldn't believe that Salazar wasn't taking this seriously.

"Did you let her?" He asked.

Godric's eyebrow rose. "Let her go home?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she belongs here just as any other student does!" Godric shouted. "Are you really so blind!"

"I am not blind—"

"Are you really so ignorant then?"

"How dare you, Godr—"

"No! How dare you!" Godric shouted, hitting Salazar against the wall again. "Do /not/ disrespect my students in such a manner /ever/ again. Do you understand me?" Godric asked. Salazar stared in Godric's eyes, anger flared in them. He gave a curt nod and then was released from the wall; he rubbed his neck as pain coursed through it. Godric straightened his robes and glanced up, widening his eyes. "That's going to bruise…" He whispered, reaching over and touching Salazar's neck. Salazar widened his eyes when he felt the gentle touch, quickly pulling away and walking out of Godric's chambers.

Godric stared at the place where Salazar stood moments ago, wondering why Salazar had escaped so fast, normally Salazar when hit like that, or really even just shoved would stand his ground. He let out a sigh and glanced down at his hand that had gently touched Salazar's neck and the red marks he had made, a tingle was running through his tips. His eyebrow quirked and he glanced up at his chamber door which was ajar. He pushed it closed and walked into his room, falling on his bed and closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter Five: Cold Hearted Snake

Chapter Five: Cold-Hearted Snake.

Salazar awoke the next morning, growling as he glanced into the enchanted mirror after getting his teaching robes on and noticing the bruises on his neck which matched Godric's hands. "How dare he…" He whispered to himself, rubbing his neck and figuring he could quickly make it to his potions laboratory to get some bruising potion before breakfast. He turned on his heel and strolled out of his chambers, letting out a yawn as he walked down the corridor, followed by his only friend – his snake – a python named Vipera.

'Who hurt you?' Vipera hissed as she caught up to Salazar.

'No one you need to concern yourself with, Vi' Salazar hissed back.

'I will find out whom, and then they will wake up half digested.' Vipera hissed angrily as she turned down a different corridor that led towards the Great Hall.

Salazar let out a sigh and walked up to a door, opening it up and stepping inside to a small room and crossing the room to where a shelf of potions sat. He grabbed hold of a blue vial and poured the liquid into his hand, massaging it into his neck and sighing in relief as the pain went away. He jumped when he heard the door opening, turning on his heel and ready to hex whoever it was – hex turning into curses as he saw it was Godric who had dark bags under his eyes and wore a worried expression.

"Sal?"

"Did I say you could come into /my/ lab? I did not. Get out, Gryffindor. Go to breakfast."

"No, I- I wanted to apologize…" His eyes drifted down towards Salazar's neck. "I never meant to hurt you. Sometimes I forget I'm twice all of your strength… I just—"

"I don't want to hear it, Gryffindor. I said 'get out'" He hissed the last part in anger, crossing the room and adding in some leaves to a brewing potion.

Godric crossed the room and stood next to Salazar, ignoring the fact that as he came closer Salazar flinched. "I'm sorry… I really didn't mean it. I was angry…"

Salazar winced as Godric reached out and ran his fingertips over the fading bruises. "Get… out…" He growled once again.

Godric gave a nod, letting his hand linger before pulling it away and turning on his heel to walk out of the lab and going to breakfast. Salazar slowly moved his hand up to rest on his neck where Godric's fingertips just were, shivering a bit and then frowning. 'I assumed he was your friend…' Vipera hissed.

'He is—isn't my friend. One does not need friends. You do not get by in life with friendship.' Salazar hissed back.

'Don't start acting like your Father, Salazar. I will not tolerate it. I will bite you just as I bit him.'

Salazar narrowed his eyes. 'Do not bite anyone. I don't need to be yelled at even more…'

'I won't… for now…' Vipera hissed.

'I thought you were going for breakfast?'

'I saw the large one coming back here, and I decided to follow.'

'In case he wanted to hurt me more?'

'… Yes.' Vipera hissed as she slithered out the door once again.

Salazar shook his head clear of thoughts, and continued with his day, skipping every meal and even dinner. He hadn't seen Helga, Rowena, or Godric for the rest of the day. Students gave him wide-eyed looks and rumor quickly spread that Salazar had gotten beat up by Godric – which they all assumed thanks to the glares from Godric he was receiving at dinner the night before.

Salazar groaned as he made it back to his chambers, grabbing his bottle of firewhiskey and beginning to chug away. An hour later he found himself sitting in his armchair, the bottle completely empty, and Salazar figured he was mumbling about getting up and getting him another bottle, though he was too drunk to know if he was thinking it or saying it. He heard the door click open and wondered if the breeze of the night had opened it, though he was in the dungeons and that wouldn't make any sense.

Before he knew it, the fireplace was blocked by long legs. His eyes drifted up to see Godric staring down at him sadly. "You're drunk…"

"You're… a Gryffindor!" Salazar giggled.

"You're /very/ drunk."

"You're /very/ Gryffindor."

Godric sighed. "Come on." He mumbled as he crouched down and lifted Salazar into his arms, carrying him into his room.

Salazar hummed to himself, carrying his empty bottle in his free hand that wasn't holding himself up around Godric's neck. "More!" He demanded, shaking his empty bottle in front of Godric. Godric smirked and laid him down on his bed, taking the empty bottle.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Godric said as he removed Salazar's shoes and his robe to leave him in trousers and a shirt.

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes, tomorrow." Godric smiled as he tucked him in.

"S'kay. Better. Hold you to that." Salazar mumbled as he snuggled into the bed. As Godric turned to walk away he was pulled back by his robe by Salazar. "Don't leave…"

Godric nodded and sat down on the bed, smiling at his friend. "Alright. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"'M sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Sal? I'm the one who is sorry…"

"No. 'M sorry… shouldn't have…"

"Hm?"

"Goooodric."

Godric rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sal?"

"Love you."

Godric's smile fell and he widened his eyes. "What?"

Salazar grinned cheekily, tugging on Godric's robes more. "Loooove you."

"Sal, you're drunk."

"No. Love you…"

"Sal…"

"I do! Love you… never loved anyone… nobody ever… loved…" Salazar drifted off into sleep.

Godric let out a sigh as he pushed off the bed, tucking Salazar in and pushing the blanket under his body to keep him warm. He waved his hand to light the fireplace and then held his hand out. "Accio Hangover Potion." He mumbled, the vial shooting into his hand so he could place it on the bedside table next to the bed. He took one more glance down at the sleeping Salazar – he smiled at the fact that he looked so at peace and calm, nothing like he did during the day. Godric leaned down and placed a kiss to Salazar's forehead, rubbing his thumb against Salazar's chin. "Night, Sal." He whispered before turning on his heel and walking out to go to his own chambers and sleep.


	6. Chapter Six: Consequences

Chapter Six: Consequences.

Salazar woke the next morning surprisingly without a headache. He sat up and glanced over at the bedside table and saw the empty bottle of hangover potion, and then it came back to him that Godric was in his rooms, had put him to bed, and he… he had confessed his love for Godric. Salazar's eyes widened at the realization and he shuddered. ''No… I did not tell my best fri- my only friend… that I loved him…'' he thought to himself, shaking his head clear of said thoughts as he pushed out of bed and went for a shower.

After he was showered and dressed, Salazar headed out of his chambers to the Great Hall for breakfast, his thoughts never leaving Godric or what was said last night. Upon entering, he ignored the stares of confusion and curiosity from the students and the worried expressions from the other staff and claimed his seat next to Rowena, nibbling on some breakfast though not having much of an appetite. Even doing his best not too, his eyes finally sought out Godric, he looked tired like he hadn't had any sleep last night, and he also seemed distracted, Salazar knew this was his fault, why had he said such a stupid thing when he was drunk? ''Father said people speak the truth only when under the influ—'' his thoughts were interrupted by Salazar shaking his head.

"Sal, are you okay, dear?" Helga asked with a frown.

"What? I'm fine. I have to go," Salazar quickly said, pushing out of his seat and walking out of the Great Hall, rushing down the corridor as quick as he could.

"Sal!" Godric called, following.

''No, no, no…'' Salazar chanted in his head, turning down a corner and trying his best to walk faster without running, but alas Godric's long legs caught up to him and he was grabbed by the arm.

"We need to talk, Sal."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do! You said—"

"No! We don't!" Salazar hissed, jerking his hand away. "Forget what I said. It's not true, it's the opposite! I hate you, Gryffindor."

"Salazar…"

"I said… that I hate you. Can you not comprehend that? Are you too stupid?" Salazar asked, scoffing. "Of course you are! Brawns, not brains, that is what Gryffindor house stands for, isn't it?" He asked, snorting. "Pathe—"

He was shut up by Godric pressing him back against the wall and crashing their lips together. Salazar widened his eyes at the large mans' acts and began struggling quite weakly which made no difference as Godric's body was pressed up against Salazar's, pinning him to the wall. Salazar stiffened when he felt Godric's tongue running against his bottom lip, he stared at Godric's closed eyes and studied his face the best he could in his predicament, he looked relaxed and like he was trying to concentrate on his task. Salazar growled deep in his throat, and Godric completely took the gesture the wrong way, moving his hands to grip Salazar's arse, making him yelp.

As soon as Salazar yelped, Godric took the opportunity to sneak his tongue past Salazar's lips, mapping out his mouth. Salazar moaned into the kiss, reaching his hands up to rest on Godric's shoulders, and then to tangle into his long blond hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Godric finally pulled away, panting softly as he stared at a flushed Salazar with swollen lips from the kiss. "Bloody hell…" he whispered.

"What?" Salazar hissed.

"Mine," Godric growled, attacking at Salazar's neck and nipping.

"Fuck… yours…" Salazar moaned, resting his head back against the wall.

Godric pulled away and quickly glanced around them to make sure they weren't being watched and then pulled Salazar with him down the corridor until they came to a door. He pushed the door open and pulled Salazar into a small walk-in empty storage closet, closing the door and warding it. "Godric, what are you—" Salazar began but was interrupted.

Godric turned him away to face the door, pushing him flush against it and leaning his chest against Salazar's back, kissing the back of his neck. "Had to get us some privacy."

Salazar pushed his brows together, his body arching and pushing back into Godric. "Oh…" He moaned.

Salazar enjoyed the feeling of Godric paying very close attention to his neck, licking, nipping, and even sucking. Salazar panted, letting Godric maneuver his cloak off to toss it aside, leaving him in only a white button-up long sleeved shirt and trousers. He closed his eyes and nipped at his bottom lip, his eyes shooting open when he felt his trousers and underwear being pushed down a bit. "What are you doing!" Salazar hissed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Godric whispered hoarsely, pushing his own pants down a bit, then grabbing hold of Salazar's hips to hold him in place.

Salazar widened his eyes. "No! Get the fuck off!" Salazar hissed, nudging Godric as hard as he could in the stomach.

"Oof," Godric groaned as he was hit, stumbling back and clutching his stomach.

Salazar quickly pulled his pants up and turned towards Godric. "G—"

"What was that, Slytherin!" Godric shouted.

Salazar gulped and stepped back away from Godric. "I-I didn't…"

"What?" Godric bellowed, staring up at Salazar, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared from anger.

Salazar tensed at the look, stepping back again but running into the wall. "Godric, please—" Salazar pleaded.

Godric calmed himself when he heard Salazar say please, frowning. "Don't… don't look so scared…"

"I am not scared," Salazar whispered.

"You're white as a ghost, Sal…" Godric sighed, standing straight though wincing a bit in the pain that was still in his stomach. "I wasn't going to hit you…"

"You don't get mad often… no telling what you'll do when you are," Salazar glared.

"Sal, listen to yourself! You're making me sound like some abusive git with anger problems!"

Salazar growled. "You deserved to be hit."

"How so?"

"You were going too…" Salazar stared at the floor.

"I thought that's what you wanted!"

"Well it wasn't!"

"All you had to do was tell me, damn it!"

"I didn't know if you'd stop!" Salazar shouted. "I have no intentions of my first time being in a damned closet!"

"First time?" Godric asked, widening his eyes. "R-really? So you're a… holy hell, Rowena and Helga always figured you were but—"

"I'm not with a woman! But with a man!"

"Oh!" Godric chuckled. "Of course, I'm sorry."

"A-are you…?"

"Am I what?"

Salazar huffed. "Have you… done that with a man?"

"Well… yeah, once." Godric admitted sheepishly.

"And you were the top, I take it?" Salazar asked, and Godric nodded. "Did it… did it hurt him?"

Godric bit the inside of his cheek. "Well, it hurt a bit at first, but… then it felt good, he was moaning. Sal, I won't hurt you."

Salazar narrowed his eyes. "I know that! If you hurt me, I'd curse you!"

Godric chuckled and received a glare. "Sorry, uh, we can wait. I have no problems waiting… whenever you're ready."

Salazar sighed. "Okay…"

Godric fixed his trousers and tossed Salazar's cloak back, running a hand through his hair. "So…"

"I have a class," Salazar interrupted.

"Oh… fuck."

"What?"

"My class started like ten minutes ago," Godric laughed. "I'll see you after dinner?" He asked.

"Okay," Salazar nodded.

Godric placed a kiss to Salazar's lips, which Salazar responded too – before he left out of the closet and left behind a Salazar lost in his thoughts.


	7. Author Notes

First of all I'd like to say sorry for those who got a notification of a new chapter just for this.

I wanted to say I haven't forgotten about these stories. But I have a huge exam coming up… it's on June 15th, but I have to cover 35 subjects by that time and I'm not even finished with 10 of those subjects, and I've just been stressing out.

I'm sorry. But after June 15th, just expect a lot of updates because I've been dying to write, but I haven't had the time, so I think after this test I'll be pulling all-nighters just writing and writing.

:3 And I know I've said this before (or I haven't on stories I never posted Author notes) but thank you all for the reviews! They're amazing. I read each one, and every time I read one I just grin like an idiot. XD Ask my friends. :3 So yes. Thank you! And keep them coming. =P

Oh, and guys, don't be afraid to shoot me a message if you want a fanfic written. I /might/ do some one-shots after I'm finished studying, so just send me pairings and I'll get to it. I love filling requests.

Thanks again. I love you all. 3


End file.
